Shadows and Fog
by MaryFan1
Summary: I didn't know where to put this story. It's based on the miniseries/book Deceptions and the sequel, Tangled Web. Stefanie Powers starred in the miniseries. Please read the authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

_**Happy New Year Hart fans! I hope you will allow my indulgence with this story but I need a break of our favorite couple to get my juices flowing to finish those stories. I recently watched Stefanie Powers in the miniseries Deceptions (Thanks Youtube!) and read the sequel, Tangled Web and was inspired to write my own fanfic and thought I would post it here since there is no category for it. This is an experiment and if you are familiar with the story, twins Stephanie and Sabrina switch places. To clear up confusion when, in dialogue, I refer to Stefanie saying something, I am referring to Sabrina posing as Stefanie and vice versa. It makes it easier to write and I think you will find Grant and Stephanie/Sabrina very Hart like .**_

The table was set, candles lit and a gourmet dinner was almost ready. Tonight was a special night and Stefanie Roberts had planned it down to the last detail, including making sure her children, twelve year old Penny and ten year old Mark had plans to be out of the house until later. Penny had play practice until seven and Mark had soccer then was going to a friend's house to work on a school project. The perfect opportunity to have a romantic dinner with her husband, Grant, and he would be home any minute. She stepped back and examined the table, elegantly set with crystal and china. Everything was going to be perfect when she gave him the news. She never imagined she could be this happy and there was a time she feared this day would not come. For Stefanie Roberts had a secret, one only her husband knew. One only they shared. The truth was that Stefanie Roberts was really Sabrina Longworth, her twin sister. It had started innocently enough, a lark, as it were, that they would switch places. Stefanie had been unhappy in her marriage and Sabrina weary of her jet set lifestyle in London. Stefanie came to London so they could celebrate their birthday together and to sort things out. Neither was anxious to return to their own lives so they switched places. It was to be only for a week, but then it all unraveled when Grant and Sabrina, posing as Stefanie, were in a car accident and she broke her wrist. She couldn't go back until it was healed and Stephanie seemed more and more drawn into Sabrina's way of life and before the switch back could take place she was killed in an explosion on a yacht. Three months after the funeral Sabrina still masqueraded as Stefanie but the deception was unraveled and Grant banished her from his and the children's life forever. But he found he couldn't deny his love for her and she ached for him and the children. So he came to London and they made the decision to keep up the deception. It seemed less complicated than explaining to everyone the truth and less hurtful and confusing to the children. It had already hurt them enough when Sabrina fled to London and they thought their mother had left them. Then a year later, one of Sabrina's friends, Gabrielle De Martel, saw someone who looked like her in Avignon and called Sabrina, believing she was Stephanie, thinking it was her. When Sabrina told her she hadn't been there another mystery began. Stephanie had not been killed after all and had been suffering from amnesia. She didn't remember anything for a year and when she did and Grant found out Sabrina feared she would lose him again. He thought she knew all along her sister was alive and after being convinced she didn't he was still angry she kept it from him for two weeks while she traveled on business, Stephanie along with her. Sabrina had interests in three antique shops and often traveled. As Stefanie, she inherited her own business, for Sabrina had left them to her in her will. But she relinquished her interest in the London shops after Stefanie was found alive and let "Sabrina" have them back. After the shock and anger wore off, she and Grant decided the best thing to do was tell everyone "Sabrina" hadn't been killed and had amnesia and tell the children she wanted to see them even more than before. Stefanie saw them in Paris when it all came out. When they came with Garth to meet up with Sabrina and she could tell how happy they were and what a wonderful job Sabrina had been doing with them. It killed her to not tell them but she made the decision to leave behind Stephanie Roberts forever and become Sabrina Longworth permanently and Sabrina would forever be Stephanie Roberts, wife, mother and antique dealer. They felt they had gone too far for anything else. Stephanie was taking the pork tenderloin out of the oven when she heard the front door open and close.

"Sweetheart." Grant called out in his velvet voice that always made her go weak in the knees

"In the kitchen, Darling." She replied

She was slicing the tenderloin when she felt him behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Smells wonderful." He kissed her neck

She smiled, "It's tenderloin, I found a new recipe."

He kissed her top of her head, "I was talking about you."

She laughed, "Well, thank you very much." She said turning around to face him, "And for that you can put the plates on the table."

He took the plates and went into the dining room and immediately noticed the elegant setting. She followed him in with a bottle of their favorite wine, but only for him.

"What's all this?" He asked, "What about the kids?"

"Remember, they'll be home later. It's just the two of us." She said pouring his wine

He said down and she took the chair across from him. He noticed she didn't pour herself any wine, "Aren't you going to have some?"

"Maybe later." She said taking a bite

He took a bite and it melted in his mouth, "This is wonderful, Sweetheart. The kids will be sorry they missed it."

She took a drink of water, "Oh, there is plenty left for them." She paused, putting down her water. She rested her elbows on the table and folder her hands together, "Darling, I have some news."

He looked up from his plate as he took a bite of salad, "Oh, I know, you finally found a piece that satisfied Mrs. Lowe for her great room."

She smiled and sighed softly, "No and Damon couldn't find anything at Blackwell's or Ambassadors." She informed him, "This isn't business."

"Oh." He said wondering what was going on in that wonderful mind of hers, "The kids."

"In a manner of speaking, yes." She replied, "I saw the doctor."

He lifted his fork but stopped midway, "Are you sick?"

"Oh no, my darling." She said, "Well, it's nothing that won't be cured in oh, about nine months."

"Nine months?" He asked the realization not quite hitting him

"Well, give or take a couple."

"Nine months." He said as it finally sank in and he quickly got up almost knocking back his chair and went to her, pulling her into his arms, "Oh, my love , how wonderful."

"You're happy, Darling?" A seemingly silly question but they had never really discussed it

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Eyes that shone with so much love for him it sometimes overwhelmed him, "Happy? I'm over the moon." He kissed her long and deep

She caressed his cheek, "I love you, so very much." She said, "Shall we tell the kids when they get home?"

He put his arms around her and picked her up and twirled her around, "Yes! Let's tell the whole world." He said with glee, "World, hear this, we're having a baby!" He shouted

**AVIGNON**

Sabrina Longworth and her husband, Leon strolled down the street after dinner in an out of the way café. The street was relatively quiet as they walked arm and arm toward their car. As they approached the alley where they had parked a shot rang out and out of the alley a man ran and they came face to face with a killer. His cold stare lasted only a moment but his face was frozen in their memory. He had discarded the gun or Leon and Sabrina would have been his next target. He fled through the darkened streets

"Oh my god." Sabrina said, "Someone was shot."

They heard moaning from down the alley and followed it to find a young man moaning. He looked up at them and took his last breath.

"Brini, we need to call the police. I think I saw a smoke shop still open. Let's see if they'll let us use the phone."

They left the alley and entered the smoke shop explaining to the owner what happened and he was more than happy to help and let them call the police. A short while later an officer showed up at the shop and they took him to the alley but the body was gone.

"Officer, we swear to you there was a dead body here." Sabrina explained

"Well, maybe it was in another spot in the alley." He suggested, "Let's take a look."

They scoured the alley but no body, so there wasn't much the officer could do.

"Madame, Monsieur, I am very sorry but without a body I cannot investigate. Perhaps it was, uh, how you say, confusing. It was very dark."

"We know what we saw." Leon insisted, "We gave you a description of the killer."

"Yes but you did not see it happen. You only heard. The killer could have gone out the other way and that man could have been another witness."

"So you admit a murder happened." Leon said incredulously

"I have no evidence so my hands, as you say, are tied. I'm terribly sorry."

"Will you at least file a report? We can describe the victim as well." Sabrina asked, "And the killer saw us. Is there any way that would get some protection? He could come after us."

"Very well, can you come down to station?" He asked, "But without a body I have no killer and I cannot justify protection."

"Cannot justify?" Sabrina asked, "Why the hell…"

"Darling, let's just go to the station." Leon suggested

After filling out the report Leon and Sabrina returned to their villa. She was still shaken and had trouble sleeping. She got up and looked out the window of their bedroom. The quiet of the night made her feel uneasy. _They could find out who we are, _she thought_._ _I cannot go through this again._ _We have to leave and return to Paris or London. They won't find us there. _

**TWO DAYS LATER **

Sabrina and Leon were packing up the car and were going to drive to the airport. She was making one last check to see if they had missed anything they needed and Leon went to bring the car around front.

She was heading downstairs when she heard the explosion. Immediately she ran outside to find the car awash in flames with Leon in it.

"No!" She screamed, "No!"

The houseman came out, "Oh dear god." He muttered, "I'll call the police."

When the police arrived Sabrina was almost mute, barely able to speak but fortunately one of the officers was the same one from the night before.

"Madame, do you have somewhere to stay? This is not safe for you."

"Uh, yes. I can go back to London." She managed wiping her eyes

"Well, we may need you further but it is probably the safest for you." the officer explained, "And since whoever did this probably thinks you are dead too, they may not even look for you."

She nodded, "I have my things already packed. I'll have to change my flight."

"We will take care of that for you."

"Thank you."

**LONDON**

Sabrina arrived in London at the house on Cadogan Square. When everyone thought she was dead her friends Princess Alexandra had bought it from Stephanie but Sabrina bought it back. Alexandra was the only other person who knew the sisters had switched places. When she arrived at the house she began going through the mail and then drew a hot bath then crawled into bed.

The next morning she got in the car to drive into town but quickly realized she was being followed. _Dear God, they found me. _ The black sedan got closer and closer finally forcing her off the road around a steep curve with a drop off. She managed to stop the car just in time and the sedan sped off. She wasn't safe even here. There was only one place she could think to go but it meant possibly putting the people who meant most to her in danger.

**EVANSTON ILLINOIS**

Early mornings were always hectic in the Roberts household and this day was no exception. Grant had a big presentation later and Stephanie had several consults to do with new clients.

"Honey, have you seen…" He asked

"On the counter, Darling." She replied

"Mom." Mark said coming into the kitchen, "Are you coming this afternoon?"

"Of course." She assured him, "It's the big game. I wouldn't miss it."

"Mom!" Penny called from upstairs, "Where's my red skirt?"

Stephanie walked from the kitchen into the hall and yelled upstairs, "Where did you last see it?"

"Mom, if I knew that I wouldn't be asking."

She was about to respond when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it."

She opened the door and gasped, "Brini?"

"In the flesh." She smiled and Stephanie just stood for a moment, "So can a weary traveler come inside?"

"Oh, of course." She said and Sabrina stepped inside. Stephanie drew her into a warm embrace, "It's good to see you."

"Well, I know it's a surprise but I just had the itch to see you. It's been too long."

"It sure has." She agreed, "Darling, come see who's here."

Grand came in from the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, "Ste-Sabrina?" He looked over the woman he was once married to cautiously, "What are you…"

"Spur of the moment visit." She explained, "I hope it's alright."

"Yeah, sure." He said wondering what would have prompted this visit

"Good." She said, "It's really good to be here."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

There was tension in the air that was palpable. They had only seen Stephanie a handful of times in the last year. The last had been when she married Leon. The situation was still new to them and for her to show up like this made Grant and Sabrina both uncomfortable. Penny came downstairs in a jeans skirt, unable to find her red one and beamed from ear to ear.

"Aunt Sabrina!" She ran to her and flung her arms around her

Sabrina hugged her close, "Oh Penny." She said then pulled back, "Let me look at you." She studied her for a moment, _oh my sweet girl you are so beautiful,_ she thought, "You get prettier all the time."

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked, "We didn't know you were coming."

"Oh well, I decided to surprise you." She explained

"Mark!" Penny called out, "Aunt Sabrina's here."

Mark came running in from the kitchen, "Aunt Sabrina!" He hugged her tight

"Mark, how's my star soccer player?" She asked

He pulled back, "Okay, we lost our last game though."

She looked her son over, _my handsome little man, _"You'll beat them next time, right?"

"Brini, I hate to do this but we've got to leave." Stephanie explained, "I've got several meetings with clients today."

"Oh, that's alright." She replied, "Is it okay if I just take my things up to the guest room?"

"Uh yeah, that's fine." Grant said, "I've got to go, come on kids." He kissed his wife, "Good bye, sweetheart."

"Bye." She said

The children said their goodbyes after earnest protests to play hooky and hang out with "Aunt Sabrina" were shot down by both parents. Stephanie and Sabrina stood alone in the foyer.

Stephanie eyed her sister, "What's going on?"

"I told you, I just wanted to surprise you."

"Stephanie, don't play games with me." She said making her point clear by dropping the charade, "You don't just show up here out of the blue for no reason and where is Leon?"

She drew a sharp breath, "He's in London, I…I told him I needed to spend some time with my sister." She hated lying to her but she didn't know how to tell her she'd gotten herself into another mess

She didn't believe it for a minute but didn't have time to argue, "Well, I've got to get going. We'll talk about this later."

"Why don't I come with you?" She suggested, "I could help you with your clients. It would be fun."

She sighed heavily, "Alright."

Later that evening after dinner Sabrina played a board game with the kids while Stephanie and Grant cleaned up the kitchen.

"Did she tell you why she's really here?" he asked, their first moment alone all day

"No." She whispered in reply standing at the sink she rinsed out dishes and handed them to him, "She insists it's just a surprise and that Leon is in London."

"Do you suppose she decided to leave him?" He asked putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher

"I don't know but something is very wrong, Grant. We may have switched places but I still know my sister." She explained

"Mom." Penny said at the doorway of the kitchen, "Are you and Dad coming? We want you to play with us."

"We'll be right there, sweetheart." She said then turned to Grant, "Whatever it is bothering her, I intend to find out what it is."

He pulled her close to him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, why?" She asked smiling, "Don't tell me you're going to become one of those husbands who's going to hover over his pregnant wife and drive her crazy."

He returned her smile, his bright blue eyes shining with the deepest of love, "I know it's not always easy for you to see her with the children. I know you wonder if she'll one day change her mind."

"It's always there, I suppose." She admitted, "The charade was easier before…but I have my sister back. I can't help but be happy about that."

"Speaking of happy." He said, "We should tell her about the baby."

She nodded in agreement, "I started to this afternoon while we were together but I thought it would be best if we told her together. When they came home I told the kids to let us tell her. Otherwise they would have already let it slip."

"I agree." He said pulling back, "And I suppose now is as good a time as any."

He took her by the hand and they walked into the living room to find Sabrina and the kids deep in the middle of a game.

"Brini." Stephanie began, "We have some news we want to share with you."

She looked up, "Oh and I guess by the smiles on your faces, it's good news."

Stephanie and Grant looked at each other then back to Sabrina, "Brini…we're having a baby."

Sabrina forced a smile and immediately went to her sister and gave her a warm hug, "That's wonderful!"

_So now you have my children and one of your own and I have nothing _

"Aunt Sabrina, the game." Mark whined

She turned around, "Oh yes, of course."

"Mom, you said you and Dad would play with us, too." Penny reminded her

"Okay, okay." She said and they joined them on the floor

Later that night Stephanie woke up to her stomach growling. _Something else to get used to in my new life, midnight cravings._ She was wrapped in Grant's arms and managed to slip away without waking him. She put on her robe and as she passed the guest room heading downstairs she heard crying.

She knocked quietly on the door, "Brini." She said softly and poked her head in

Sabrina was curled up in a ball on the bed crying. She went to her and put her arms around her, "Steph." She whispered once again dropping the charade, "Talk to me."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I can't." She said, "I can't." They would be safer not knowing anything

Stephanie held her tighter, "It's alright." She assured her, "Whatever it is, it's going to be alright."

"Stephanie." Grant's voice called from outside and as if on instinct both women turned to look at him

when he quietly entered the room, "What's going on?"

"It's alright, darling." Stephanie assured him then looked at Sabrina, "Isn't it, Brini?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I guess I…I just."

"It's the baby, isn't it?" He asked looking at the woman he had shared his life with for twelve years then to the woman who shared his life now, so much alike yet so very different. Maybe Sabrina was right, maybe Stephanie didn't want to pretend anymore and came here because she wanted to tell the truth after all this time

Sabrina shook her head, "No, I mean I have to get used to all this. I've only seen you a handful of times and…no I'm happy for you really."

Stephanie held her again, "Do you think you can get some sleep now?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Stephanie got up from the bed and joined Grant on the other side of the room, "We can talk tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

When they stepped out in the hall they were met by a worried looking Penny and Mark, "Is Aunt Sabrina okay?" Penny asked, "We thought we heard crying."

_This old house, _Stephanie thought, _and these damn paper thin walls, dear God I hope they didn't hear me call her Steph_

She smoothed Penny's hair back from her face, "Yes, sweetheart, she's fine. Now you two go on back to bed."

"Okay." They said in unison and went back to their rooms

Once back in their bedroom they stood for a moment and Grant took her in his arms, "She still wouldn't tell you?"

She rested her head on his chest, "No and I really don't understand. Even after everything that's happened we still tell each other everything."

"She seems afraid of something." He concluded

"Yes, she does." She agreed, "But I can't make her tell me."

He gently rubbed her back, "No you can't."

A slight smile formed on her lips, "But I know what I can do." She said pulling back and looking at him with those sapphire blue eyes, "Get myself a snack. You want to come with me?"

He laughed softly, "And so it begins, my love."

**LONDON**

"You fool." He seethed, "She didn't go over the ravine. She's still alive."

"But how?" He asked

"I don't know but you have been incredibly sloppy." He replied, "I guess I'm going to have to take this into my own hands."

"But we don't know where she is."

"We can find out." He told him, "I've done some research on our Lady Sabrina Longworth. It seems she has a sister in America. My instinct tells me she thinks she'll be safe there."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I will make sure she is taken care of, no loose ends this time."

TBC


End file.
